Fade
by ClementineSparkle
Summary: And it suddenly, what they had began to fade away...


**Hey guys! Enjoy this fanfiction! And remember this is part of a trilogy. There's a sad story for Cass and Yo-Yoji too. You'll know it's me when you see the picture, because they all have the same one. Thank you! And please review! :)**

* * *

I remember it like it was just any other day.

We would be sitting on her warm, cozy couch, wrapped up in fuzzy blankets. Cass' grandfathers would bring us the usual steaming hot tea, that burned your tongue with it's soothing honey flavor. We would talk, and sometimes, I would even make her laugh to the point where tears spilled out of her eyes.

I remember we used to take walks around the neighborhood with Sabastion. I always loved that little fluff ball. Cass would especially like it when the wind was blowing and the sun was shining. She was always extra cheerful on those kinds of days.

Never in my life had I felt more safe, happy, and amazing. Before I had met Cass, I had always felt alone, like I didn't matter. But she made me feel important. She loved me. I was her best friend. And she was mine. We were always there for each other, especially when we joined the Terces Society. In fact, I think joining the society was the best thing that had ever happened to the two of us. It had brought us closer together. It made us bond, and it really showed us how much we could trust and count on each other.

I remember when we first met Yo-Yoji. When I look back on it, I hated him so much. I hated him because I thought he was going to steal cass from me. I'm not sure what I would have done if I had ever lost her. I'm not proud of it, but I was mean to him at first. Really mean. I'm actually shocked he even still wanted t be friends. But I'm so glad he did, because he taught me so much. I would have been lost without him.

Everything in my life was perfect for once. Yeah, my insane parents were divorced, and yeah, they had P.C. unplanned. But those two made everything worth while.

And then they started having feelings for each other.

I didn't know what to make of it. Was I supposed to be happy for them? I sure didn't want to be. I was more confused. Of course, I never actually had been good with feelings.

First it was their pinkies interlocking at graduation. That's what really got it started. I mean, I had suspected Yo-Yoji had always liked Cass from the moment he met her, but I don't think Cass ever returned the feelings until then. The more they dated, the more they started to drift away from me. I had been forgotten, and for the first time in a long time, I was alone. They only seemed to care about each other.

I remember the first day of Junior year. I had walked up to the two of them, smiling a warm smile. I greeted them with a pleasant, "Hi!" and they walked away. They had ditched me. And that was when I knew it had ended between the three of us. Obviously I didn't matter to them anymore.

It was probably the most horrible time of my life. I hated seeing them together. I hated the feeling I would get when I looked back on that first day of Junior year. I felt rejected, and it was mortifying! I hated Cass for doing what she did, but I still somehow cried when I heard the awful news.

I stood there, silently watching the coffin get lowered into the ground. Drops of wet snow were falling, covering the grass in a white blanket. I thought back to the times when Cass and I would sit under a white blanket, drinking that honey tea. We were warm, and cozy.

Right now it was cold and unbearable.

I could see Melanie across from me crying, and Grandpa Wayne handed her a tissue, patting her on the back. I looked more and more around me. And then I saw Yo-Yoji, a crestfallen gleam in his eyes. He was staring at the coffin. He almost looked confused, like he didn't seem to believe this was really happening. But it was. She was gone.

Finally, his eyes met mine, and he was saying something. I couldn't hear him. But I knew the words just by reading his lips. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Remember to check out the story for Cass and Yo-Yoji too! And please review! I love you guys! :) 3**


End file.
